


BUBBLE BATH

by KN93



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KN93/pseuds/KN93





	BUBBLE BATH

洪硕在覆满泡沫的温水里泡了太久，沾湿的睫毛使眼皮更加沉重，疲惫的人一声不吭，任由气泡附上自己的肌肤。  
炯求推门而入，显然没有预料到毫无声响的浴室里还有人在泡澡，“啊不好意思！我现在就出去—”  
“别走。”洪硕舒展了下上身，试图让自己坐得更直一些。  
“炯求啊，把门关上。”  
炯求大概猜到这个喜欢捉弄自己的哥哥接下来要做些什么了。  
“我们炯求一直都是听话的好孩子，不是么？”  
没错，炯求最听哥哥的话了，他缓缓将门带上，门锁转动发出清脆的响声。  
他内衣之外只穿了一件轻薄的T恤，脱下上衣时布料摩擦过乳头，短暂的刺激使得暴露在空气中的乳尖更加挺立，洪硕盯着粉红的两点喉头直发紧。炯求把短裤也褪去，大腿根部未经日晒，白里透出一层淡淡的粉色。  
洪硕看着弟弟面对自己坐入池中，眼前的人捧起泡沫涂抹在身上，待泡沫消散，泛着水光的皮肤变得滑腻。见炯求并不主动，洪硕抓过他的手摁在自己结实的胸肌上摩挲。被这么一拉扯，炯求不得不对上梁洪硕的视线，羞耻感开始涌上心头，他的耳尖和脸颊都红透了。洪硕继续领着炯求的手抚摸自己的身体，圆润饱满的胸部下方是最令洪硕自豪的部位，掌心能感受到腹部肌肉的沟壑。炯求也顺从地被牵着一路向下，直到两人碰到洪硕的阴茎，刚成年的男孩猝不及防地打了个激灵，洪硕揉了揉他的指节，试图安抚弟弟。年长者裹住炯求握上阴茎的的手，带着他一起上下撸动。炯求快要疯掉了，炙热的阴茎在他指间充血涨大，挤压着双手之间不多的空隙。  
炯求最喜欢的哥哥终于松开了紧握的手，乖孩子没有停下动作，他明白自己该做什么。洪硕一只手撩拨炯求左胸的乳头，用力揉搓直到那点红肿发硬，男孩轻哼出几声甜腻的鼻音；另一只手照顾人的阴茎（其实炯求的早就立起来了，他看着梁洪硕的脸都能硬，他就是这么喜欢自己的哥哥），用拇指按了按相对柔软的头部，指尖划过敏感的边沿向下摸索，比弟弟稍大些的手环上柱身快速滑动。  
炯求腴润的双唇轻启，明明清楚地知道自己和哥哥在水下为对方手淫，表情却还是一如既往的克制；他的脸永远是一副纯情少年的样子，只有微蹙的眉头和急促的喘息暗示着他此刻并不纯洁的举动。洪硕已经无法忍耐，啃上男孩蜜桃般的唇瓣。环境本就水汽氤氲，唇舌交融时更是难以呼吸，两人交换着对方的鼻息直到大脑空白的边缘。淫靡的水声暂停了，二人贪婪地大口吸入空气。炯求的嘴角还残存着湿黏的水痕，双眼满是情欲地加快了手部的动作。洪硕被男孩卖力套弄的阴茎终于射出了浊液，炯求也紧接着缴械了。  
炯求向前倾去，整个身体与洪硕的贴紧，维持着这样的姿势又轻轻啄了下他的脸颊。  
“哥，下次也一起洗澡好吗？”


End file.
